


[podfic] 5+1: The Flagpole

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders isn't just well-hung, he's outrageously hung, and it's actually a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 5+1: The Flagpole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5+1: The Flagpole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511859) by [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



the one and only time I'd salute the flag tbh

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/5+1%20The%20Flagpole.mp3) (length: 00:13:45 | size: 13MB)

 

if u liked that, u may like: [rhapsody in ass major, in all its glory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247)

 

hope you enjoy!


End file.
